Cake Batter
by caress of shadows
Summary: Just a bit of fluffy


Cake Batter

AN: So I am trying to work on something all dark and angsty as you can probably tell by the title I am having a little trouble in that area!

Disclaimer: If I did I'd make them smut!

Alec McDowell was covered in flour because his best friend wanted to make cupcakes for Joshua, and she had recruited him and his kitchen in the fiasco. Did he mention that Max could hardly boil water?

Alec thought it was sweet that Max wanted to do something nice for the big guy on the day Joshua had chosen for his birthday. Not that Alec would ever tell her that, he preferred to tease her mercilessly. Max finally retaliated, which was really why he was covered in flour, sugar, and vanilla, the eggs had not made it in the bowl yet. Now Max was calling him the vanilla ghost, and she could not stop laughing. Alec scowled at her.

"Enough!" He growled playfully.

"Sorry!" She said but her shoulders continued to shake with mirth. Alec's face when she threw that full mixing bowl at him was priceless.

Alec noticed the tell tale movement and secretly vowed revenge.

Max unaware of the evil plotting going on in Alec's head was enjoying herself immensely; she always had fun with Alec. She admittedly needed to have more fun in her life she has been a little anti social since the demise of Logan and her over six months ago. Turns out being able to touch didn't fix their problems after all.

Max had given up everything for him, her friends, even TC. She had finally left Logan in blaze of glory. She was honestly surprised Sandeman's house was still standing after the argument that had finally ended them. It was always the same argument, Eyes Only! TC! Alec! Asha! She figured they both finally had enough.

She found herself at Alec's door that night, he didn't say anything he just opened the door wider and let her in. He went back to bed immediately and Max paced the floors of his apartment while he slept. At five a. m. she made breakfast and shook him awake. He muttered about being awake at such and ungodly hour, but he followed her out into the kitchen and began to eat with that appetite that only an X5 possessed.

Max and Alec sat at his small kitchen table and she just stated to talk. She trusted him more than anybody, especially since Original Cindy had moved to New York City. He didn't disappoint he listen to her long after breakfast was finished, and most importantly he did not judge, she could never say the same for Logan.

Alec had surprised her even further that morning he stood up and pulled her into an awkward hug.

"TC is your home Max, no matter what, don't ever think you can come back here." He told her gravely.

Max had felt tears prick her eyes but she held them back and nodded her head in acceptance of his words.

Two weeks after her return to TC Alec offered to step down and have Max reclaim her position as CO. When Max left TC to go with Logan she stepped down as CO and became more of a consultant. Alec was now CO and it came to him so naturally, TC was flourishing under his leadership. Max declined and offered to be his second. Alec never elected a SIC, a small part of him always knew Max would come back. He announced that night that Max was his second in command.

She worried about the reaction from some of the residents especially those in leadership positions. Okay, she was worried about one. Mole! He didn't seem to have a problem with it though.

"Oh great, on with the gloom and doom." Mole muttered cigar clenched between his teeth. He didn't threaten to shoot her so Max figured he was cool.

Max was pulled out of her revelry when she sensed Alec suddenly standing behind her. She immediately became suspicious and turned to face him right as his hand came down on the top of her must have gone into shock because she suddenly had no reaction time. The sound of raw eggs cracking on top of your head will do that to you.

Alec knew he was dead meat, but he just couldn't pass up the opportunity, it wasn't often that you caught Max off guard. There she was staring off into space, prime for an egging. Right as he made his move she turned around to face him, but it was too late. He smashed three eggs on top of her silky dark hair and then rubbed his hand over her head for good measure. Did he mention that he was laughing like a loon?

"ALEC!" Max finally found her voice.

"MAX!" he returned in mock horror.

Max could feel egg dripping down her head, she glared at the X5 standing in front of her, the affect was ruined when an egg yolk slid in front of her face plopping on the floor between Alec and her. She wanted to hurt him. She really did.

"Why did you do that?" She hissed.

"Dunno. Maybe because I spent the last half hour being referred to as the vanilla ghost?" He guessed placing a finger on his chin.

Max glowering reached out and smacked the palm of her hand against his forehead. "Idiot, I'm using your shower." She turned and stalked to the bathroom, Alec's laughter trailing after her.

Max closed the door with a slam just to let him know she was mad. Glad he couldn't see the smile that she couldn't help. She was never board when Alec was around. She showered quickly using his soap and shampoo. Max finished her shower realizing too late that she didn't have a towel. She grabbed Alec's towel from the rack and dried her hair and skin, surrounding herself in the scent that was uniquely Alec. She loved his scent, woodsy and citrusy, purely masculine and extremely sexy. Max blanched she did not find Alec sexy! Did she?

Alec was putting the first tin of cupcakes in the oven when he heard Max leaving his bathroom. He moved to stand in the doorway as she moved toward him. She was scrubbed clean and smelled faintly of his soap, which he found incredibly sexy. Not that he would ever admit that he found her attractive. She was his best friend, and that was shaky at best, keeping each other on edge the way they did. There was no way he wanted to cross that line between friendship and romance.

Max slinked around Alec and was surprised to see everything done, all the tins were filled waiting for their turn in the oven all the dishes were cleaned and put away and there was no trace of egg on the faded linoleum floor.

"I'm impressed." Max commented.

"I figured you wouldn't mind, I know your favorite part is the frosting." He joked.

Max grinned cause he was right. "Wanna watch some TV?"

"Sure, I set the timer so the cake won't burn!" Alec smirked. Referring to the cake she baked for his birthday a couple months ago.

Max followed him over to the lumpy couch. "Hey that wasn't my fault!" She defended. "Besides I slathered it in your favorite frosting to make up for the burnt parts."

"That you did Maxie." He agreed with a smile, remembering the super sweet concoction Max had showed up at his door with along with a six pack of beer. He ate almost the whole cake except for the burnt edges and the three pieces Max ate. Who knew cake and beer went so well together?

Alec chose a pre pulse TV show about a teenager in Kansas who was from another planet, had x-ray vision and an allergy to glowing green rocks. Max swore that one of the characters looked just like Alec. When she pointed it out he said she was crazy. Max laughed as he scowled at the television.

The apartment was filled with the warm comforting smell of vanilla cupcakes and both Max and Alec felt more at home than either of them had in a very long time. Neither of them wanted to accept that the feeling came more from being together than any other reason.

No. They did not want to admit they were falling in love with each other. It was too big, too scary. Right now they were both content with spending every waking moment together bickering, fighting, laughing and pining! And of course baking the occasional cake!

The end!


End file.
